Sehari Bersama Light dan Ryuzaki aka L
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Kali ini kita akan mengikuti kehidupan Light bersama Ryuzaki a.k.a. L sehari penuh! Pastinya akan banyak terjadi kejadian gaje yang tak terduga dalam kehidupan mereka.Warning: shonen-ai. Reviev please...


**Tittle : ****Sehari Bersama Light dan Ryuzaki a.k.a. L**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typos, OOC-ness, randomness, gaje-ness, shonen-ai.**

**A/N : **Haiiiiii semuaaaa… Saya MarooMaroo~ sebenarnya saya jarang banget nulis author note, tapi, berhubung ini fic adalah request dari author favorit saya, Nami-san, jadi tak apalah saya nulis author note sekali-sekali. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, fic ini saya buat khusus untuk Nami-san. Hmmm. Tulis apa lagi ya? Yaudah, langsung ke ceritanya aja ya! Lanjuut!

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, ceria dan begitu syahdu(?) , seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti papan –bletak- terbangun dari acara ngorok panjangnya. Maklum, pemuda tersebut teler sehabis dugem semalaman bersama cewek-cewek seksi nan bohai dan aduhai(?) di warteg dekat rumahnya.

Pemuda tampan seperti nampan yang terbuat dari papan tersebut bernama Light si tukang becak, eh, maksudnya Light Yagami. Light terbangun dari acara ngoroknya yang berdurasi 3 minggu itu ( buseeet... Itu ngorok atau mati suri? –plak-) karena dibangunkan oleh ibunda tercintanya yang bernama Sachiko Yagami.

"Anakku... Cepatlah engkau bangun..." ucap ibunda Light itu dengan suara yang sangat syahdu bagaikan pak ustad yang sedang berkumandang di Mesjid.

Oiya, saudara-saudara, ibunda Light itu sangat baik, loh. Bayangkan saja, saat author mampir ke rumahnya, beliau tidak segan-segan menyuguhkan bakpao, mochi, takoyaki, dorayaki, ramen, sup miso, sushi, ayam panggang dan segala jenis makanan ter-enak yang belum ataupun sudah pernah author cicipi. Bagaimana tidak? Sang author salah dikira sebagai calon menantunya kelak. Tetapi, ibunda Light yang bernama Sachiko tersebut dapat dengan lapang dada untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa author bukanlah calon pengantin yang sesuai untuk Light. –dihajar Light habis habisan-

Oke, lupakan ocehan author yang tidak jelas tersebut...

Saat mendengar panggilan dari neraka(?), maksudnya panggilan dari sang ibunda tercinta, Light langsung bangkit dari kubur, eh, dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah. Dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti habis tersengat listrik berkekuatan 5000 volt, hidungnya yang kembang kempis seperti hidung sapi, dan giginya yang belum disikat selama satu minggu Light tetap terlihat tampan saat berjalan menuruni tangga. –author : *nyiapin ember buat muntah*-

Saat Light berjalan menuju meja makan, tanpa diduga-duga ia menginjak sebuah kulit durian(?) yang entah sejak kapan ada di lantai rumah Light. Alhasil, Light pun jatuh terpeleset dengan gaya yang sangat elit, yaitu wajah mencium permukaan lantai dengan posisi bokong yang mengahadap ke atas layaknya gunung Everest. Ayahnya, yang bernama Soichiro Yagami yang sedang duduk santai di kursi goyang dengan posisi menyilangkan kaki layaknya model wanita di majalah _cover boy _langsung cengo melihat kejadian nista yang menimpa anaknya tersebut.

"Anakku, sedang apakah engkau di situ?" ujar ayah Light sembari menatap keadaan anaknya yang nista tersebut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas yang terbuat dari bulu angsa(?) yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa ayahanda" jawab Light dengan sopan dan santun sambil mengusap-usap kuping(?), maksudnya kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Light beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya yang super elit(?) tersebut dan berlari menuju dapur, menemui sang ibunda tercinta yang sedang membuat telur dadar dari telur cicak.

"Emaaaak...! Tadi, tadi Light jatuh kepeleset kulit duren yang ada di lantai!" ucap Light mengadu kepada ibunya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak dan loncat-loncat ke atas punggung ibunya(?).

"Aduuuh... Anakku ini. Kau kan' sudah dewasa, masa' terpeleset begitu saja langsung menangis?" jawab ibunda Light dengan lembut, selembut kain sutra –plak-.

Setelah melahap sarapan paginya yang berupa nasi dan kerak telor, Light langsung ngacir ke kamarnya secepat kilat untuk mandi, sikat gigi, ganti baju, dan berdandan(?). Setelah mandi, Light langsung mengambil setelan bajunya yang biasa ia pakai untuk pergi ke kampus, yaitu sebuah bikini berwarna merah dan _stocking _hitam panjang, tidak lupa dengan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kelinci. Eh? Salah, ya? Itu, kan, baju yang biasa dipakai Light buat malam minggu ya? –disumpel pake batu oleh Light-

Lanjuuuut~

Setelah selesai berkemas-kemas, Light sekarang siap untuk berangkat ke kampus, tanpa lupa untuk menyembunyikan buku _death note_-nya terlebih dahulu di sebuah laci yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa. Light berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk sungkeman(?) terlebih dahulu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan setelah sungkeman, barulah Light berangkat menuju kampus dengan menggunakan baling-baling bambu yang ia pinjam (baca : maling) dari Doraemon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang begitu mewah dengan tulisan "Universitas Touou" di atasnya. Wah, kampus Light udah kayak gedung DPR aja, ya? –ditampol Light-.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang yang mana membuat Light kaget setengah hidup dan mati(?).

"Astaganaga! Eh, kecoa, kecoa! Eh, siapa sih?" ucap Light yang latah. Wah, ternyata Light bisa latah juga ya?

"Hai Light-kun..." ujar Ryuzaki a.k.a L sembari memeluk Light dari belakang. Eh? Apa? Kenapa L peluk-peluk Light-kun saya yang tercinta? Sana! Pergi kau, L! –disumpel L pake batang pisang-.

"Eh, ternyata kau, ya, Ryuzaki?" ucap Light dengan agak _blushing _setelah dipeluk L. (_back sound mode _: "Cieeeeeeeeee...!")

"Tumben kau datang secepat ini, Light-kun. Tidak sabar untuk menemuiku, ya?" ujar Ryuzaki a.k.a L itu dengan pose yang menggoda. Bibirnya dimonyongkan 5 m, alisnya dinaikkan sebelah, rambutnya bergoyang akibat hembusan angin topan(?) yang entah datang dari mana, dan matanya yang dikedip-kedipkan layaknya orang yang matanya terkena pasir dari gurun Sahara.

"E-eh, tidak juga kok" jawab Light semakin _blushing _saat melihat pose menggoda yang diperlihatkan L kepadanya. (Author : -muntah 7 ember-)

"Ih... Light-kun jahat banget sih! Jadi, kedatanganku ini adalah hal yang sia-sia dong?" ujar Ryuzaki dengan nada bicara seperti waria sembari menggigit-gigit ujung baju kaosnya. Yaiyalah baju kaos, masa kaos kaki? *abaikan*.

"Bukan begitu, Ryuzaki sayang... Tujuanku ke sini memang untuk menemuimu kok. Jadi, jangan ngambek begitu dong..." ucap Light mengatakan kata-kata gombalnya yang tidak disangka-sangka dapat membuat L menjadi luluh hatinya. Yaiyalah, Light yang cakep begitu masa' dilawan? –plak-.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat duo M yang sedang mesra-mesraan di bawah pohon durian yang begitu rimbun buahnya, eh, daunnya. Para reader sekalian sudah tau kan siapa duo M tersebut? Tepat sekali! Mereka adalah Maya dan Meichan! –gubrak- Bukan, yang benar, tuh, Mello dan Matt. –dilemparin sepatu, sendal, dan bakiak karena salah baca-.

Ryuzaki memperhatikan duo M tersebut dengan pandangan iri. Ia berharap dirinya dan Light dapat menjadi se-mesra mereka berdua, namun apa mau dikata, Light selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehari-harinya, yaitu membajak sawah.

(L : "Emangnya lu kira si Light kerbau?"

Author : "Lah? Bukannya kerbau itu hewan yang bisa terbang ya?"

L : "Bukan, lah... Hewan yang bisa terbang itu kan' macan?"

Author : *_sweatdrop_ berat* )

Tak terasa setelah percakapan nan panjang yang berdurasi tujuh hari tujuh malam(?) tersebut bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Wah, ternyata di universitas terkenal pun pake bel kayak di SD ya? –ditampolin-.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, L dan Light duduk di kursi paling belakang. Kata mereka berdua sih duduk di bangku paling belakang itu terasa lebih nyaman. Namun, ada alasan lain yang membuat mereka senang duduk di bangku paling belakang, yaitu karena mereka bisa dengan leluasa bermesraan saat dosen sedang sibuk menjelaskan di depan. Haduh, L... Light... Masa' pergi ke kampus cuman buat pacaran doang? Belajar dong! Belajar! –diinjek-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu makan siang pun tiba. Light dan Ryuzaki bergegas mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Lalu mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon beringin yang begitu rindang dan menyeramkan. Konon katanya, pohon beringin tersebut memiliki seorang 'penunggu' yang berupa arwah gentayangan seorang wanita muda yang memiliki rambut panjang sepanjang mie ayam (hah?).

"Light... Ki-kita pindah tempat saja ya... Soalnya, tempat ini begitu menyeramkan..." ucap Ryuzaki sambil memeluk tangan kanan Light.

"Cup... Cup... Nggak apa-apa, lagi... Masa' siang bolong begini ada hantu yang muncul? Nggak mungkin" jawab Light dengan entengnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba angin dingin yang menusuk tulang berhembus melewati Light dan Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki yang begitu ketakutan langsung loncat ke pelukan Light sementara Light cuman bisa nyengir-nyengir kuda karena dapat kesempatan dipeluk oleh Ryuzaki a.k.a. L tersebut. Huuuuu...! Light nyari kesempatan dalam kesibukan nih! Eh, kesempitan maksudnya.

Lalu, muncul sesosok wanita berbaju putih dan bermabut panjang menutupi wajahnya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Ryuzaki bergetar hebat sehebat gempa berkekuatan 14 SR. Light pun tidak kalah takutnya saat melihat sosok putih tersebut. Wajah Light berubah pucat, keringatnya keluar begitu deras sehingga membasahi seluruh bagian bumi, eh, seluruh bagian bajunya dan matanya menjadi juling tak terkendali.

Sosok putih berambut panjang tersebut semakin dekat, dan membuat keadaan Light dan Ryuzaki menjadi semakin memprihatinkan. Bagaimana tidak, saking takutnya mereka jadi peluk-pelukan sambil gemetaran, dan juga saling suap-suapan(?) satu sama lain.

Saat sosok putih tersebut menepuk bahu Light, seketika itu juga Light, diikuti dengan Ryuzaki di belakangnya, lari tunggang-langgang layaknya dikejar tukang tagih hutang. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya jadi terpental akibat saking cepatnya lari mereka berdua. Bukan hanya orang-orang yang terpental, namun pohon-pohon dan satwa lainnya juga ikut terpental sampai ke planet Saturnus(?).

Namun, tiba-tiba sosok putih menyeramkan tersebut menampakkan wujudnya ( sound efek : "Jeng... Jeng... Jeng..." ). Ternyata sosok putih yang terlihat menyeramkan tersebut hanyalah salah satu dari mahasiswi yang sering mangkal buat smsan di situ. Katanya...

"Wah... Gue kan cuma mau promosi doang... Masa langsung kabur sih? Nih, lihat... Gue smsan gratis tanpa bayar loh! Pake kartu Exis sih, makanya murah. Exis, GSM yang baik..." ujar cewek yang sukses membuat Light dan Ryuzaki kabur tersebut sambil berjoget-joget ria menirukan iklan kartu perdana bernama Exis.

Light dan Ryuzaki setelah itu berhenti di stasiun kereta terdekat(?) karena saking capeknya. Tidak disangka mereka dapat berlari begitu kencang layaknya orang yang lagi nahan buat BAB alias buang hajat –dicekek-.

"Aduh... Saya capek, nih, Light-kun..." ujar Ryuzaki dengan napas yang terseok-seok layaknya ayam yang habis lari keliling stadion 10 kali.

"Sa-saya juga capek, Ryuzaki..." jawab Light dengan keadaan yang tidak kalah menggenaskan, yaitu lidah terjulur, wajah pucat, alis yang naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, hidung yang kembang kempis dan air liur yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dengan deras. Silahkan para reader bayangkan sendiri keadaanya –dicekek Light-.

Namun, di sela-sela keadaan mereka yang menggenaskan tiba-tiba perut Light mulai menggonggong layaknya anjing beringas yang belum diberi makan 3 bulan. Suara perut Ryuzaki juga tidak kalah heboh(?) dari suara perut Light, suara perutnya bagaikan suara petir dahsyat yang biasanya terdengar saat badai taifun melanda Jepang.

Aduh, kasihan banget sih keadaan mereka berdua itu? Padahal Light adalah seorang tokoh masyarakat(?) yang begitu dipuja-puji oleh wanita-wanita cantik yang seksi nan bohai dan aduhai –duagh- dan juga dikagumi oleh para uke yang berada di seluruh penjuru dunia hingga ke pelosok desa setempat. Serta Ryuzaki a.k.a. L adalah seorang detektif hebat dan ternama yang memiliki kebiasaan duduk jongkok seperti layaknya orang ingin BAB. Namun, jangan salah saudara-saudara, L-lah yang telah merenggut hati sang author nista ini sampai-sampai sang author jadi kejang-kejang hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi mata pandanya yang imut-imut itu loh –ditendang sampai ke galaksi tedekat(?)-

Baiklah, lupakan curcol sang author yang gaje dan tidak penting tersebut, dan _back to the story_...

Karena saking laparnya, maka kedua makhluk nista itu –duagh- maksudnya Light dan Ryuzaki berniat untuk meminta sedekah dari orang-orang yang turun dari kereta. Hah? Astaganagabauketeknaga... Masa' sih Light dan Ryuzaki berniat buat ngemis? Apa kata dunia jika kedua orang yang berkehidupan elit tersebut sampai mengemis untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi? Haduh, yasudah, sini... Mampir ke rumah author yuk? Yuk? Ayo dong... Nanti nasinya keburu dingin –jduagh-.

Pada akhirnya, jerih payah mereka tidaklah sia-sia. Setelah ngemis selama tujuh hari tujuh malam akhirnya mereka dapat membeli hidangan ala kadarnya di sebuah resto terkenal yang bernama Bakul Jamu(?). _By the way, _eniwey, busway, emang ada, ya resto terkenal yang namanya 'Bakul Jamu'...? Swt =.=

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah ulai menjelang sore. Terdengar suara burung gagak yang mengumandangkan Adzan(?) dari Mesjid terdekat. Light pun berjalan terseok-seok menuju rumah sakit terdekat, maksudnya menuju rumahnya bersama dengan Ryuzaki yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Cicitcuit... Cieeee... Ryuzaki digendong Light nih ceritanya? –dilempar batako sama Light-.

Sesampainya Light di rumah dengan keadaan sambil menggendong Ryuzaki, Light langsung disambut oleh ibu dan adiknya tercinta. Namun, Light langsung cepat-cepat mengantarkan Ryuzaki ke kamarnya karena takut salah dikira bahwa Ryuzaki adalah calon menantu ibunya kelak(?).

Light membaringkan Ryuzaki di atas kasurnya dan memandangi Ryuzaki selama beberapa saat. Dan pikiran-pikiran jahat pun mulai bertaburan di benak Light. Dipandanginya Ryuzaki dengan penuh nafsu, dan tanpa disadari Light mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryuzaki dan... Light mencium bibir Ryuzaki!

Tak disangka dan tak dinyana(?) Ryuzaki mencium balik bibir Light dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu terjadilah ciuman panas sepanas gurun sahara di siang hari yang panas(?) antara Light dan Ryuzaki di atas kasur. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Light melepaskan ciumannya dengan alasan ingin pergi mandi.

Sementara Light mandi, Ryuzaki melanjutkan tidurnya dengan wajah nyengir-nyengir kuda karena kesenangan. Setelah selesai mandi, Light langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang berupa piyama biru dengan motif gambar kelinci yang sedang jingkrak-jingkrak(?) di sabana yang luas, yang ditumbuhi dengan jamur dan bunga bangkai. Hah? Memang ada ya bentuk sabana se-tragis itu? –duagh-. Sesudah itu, Light tertidur karena saking lelahnya dengan pose memeluk Ryuzaki erat-erat, sementara Ryuzaki yang dipeluk hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir kuda saat dipeluk sang seme tercinta.

_~The End~_

**Gimana? Gimana? Kurang panjang ya? Atau kurang gaje? Kurang hot? Maroomaroo minta maaf... Tapi Maroo harap para reader senang sama fic Maroo yang satu ini.**** Maroo nulis fanfic ini sambil bergaje ria pula loh. Rasanya Maroo senang banget pas nulis fic humor ini. Semoga yang baca jadi senang juga ya! Tapi jangan sampai kelewat gila sama kayak Maroomaroo... Hehehe... Akhir kata, jangan lupa **_**review**_** ya! Arigato!**


End file.
